The Captain and the Tower Guard
by Panda-Boo17
Summary: Pippin and Faramir show their true feeling's for one another shortly before Pippin pledges his allegiance to Denethor. Rated for very detailed sex. AU. PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone! At this point, I don't know if his will be a one-shot or not. I'll leave that up to you to decide. I thank Shadowivy-Returns and her story 'The Long Journey Home' for giving inspiration for this story. So, a special shout-out to her! Thank you!

---------------------------

Pippin sat on a wooden bench in a hallway that was decorated with white marble and black marble pillars. The bench he sat on was tall enough for him to swing his feet without them touching the floor. He was clad in the garb of a soldier of the Tower Guard. The chainmail he was wearing was rather heavy, but he tried to ignor it.

"What were you thinking, Peregrin Took?" he said out loud to himself, "What service can a Hobbit offer such a great lord of men?"

"It was well done." he heard a voice say.

He looked to his left and saw Faramir enter the hallway.

"A generous deed should not be checked with cold council." he said as he approached him, "You are to join the tower guard."

Pippin hopped up off the bench as Faramir approached him.

"I didn't think they would find any livery that would fit me." Pippin said, looking up to the tall man in front of him.

"It once belonged to a young boy of the City. A very foolish one....who waisted many hours slaying dragons instead of attending to his studies." Faramir said.

"This was yours?" Pippin asked, intrigued by Faramir's story.

"Yes, it was mine." Faramir said, "My father had it made for me."

"Well, I'm taller than you were then." Pippin said, proudly, "Though, I'm not likely to grow anymore....except sideways."

Both Pippin and Faramir burst into laughter. Faramir'ssmile grew as he watched Pippin laugh. Pippin had a smile like no other and his eyes seemed to just sparkle with life and happiness. His chocolate-brown hair cascaded down to his shoulders and framed his young face. The laughing gradually died down and Faramir looked down upon the small being before him. Faramir's body seemed to take over his mind and he slowly knelt down in front of the Hobbit. He brought his hand up and placed it on Pippin's cheek. His fair skin was soft and smooth. He moved his hand downward to trace lightly over Pippin's neck. Pippin sighed and closed his eyes, the roughness of Faramir's gloved hand making him shiver. Faramir leaned in slowly and softly pressed his lips of Pippin's. Pippin responded quickly and teased his tongue at Faramir's lips. Faramir suddenly came to his senses and pulled away quickly.

"I'm sorry." he said, looking away, ashamed.

"Why did you stop?" Pippin asked.

"I should not have done that." Faramir said, "I know you could never feel that way about me."

"What do you mean?" Pippin asked, confused.

"I....I just..." Faramir stuttered.

Pippin placed a hand to Faramir's cheek and turned him back around to face him.

"I trust you." Pippin said, "Kiss me again."

Faramirhesitated a minute, not knowing whether or nor to proceed. Pippin nodded and gave Faramir a reassuring look. Faramir slowly leaned in and pressed his and Pippin's lips together. Just a whisper at first, but it grew stronger. Faramir cupped Pippin's face in his hands and ran his fingers through Pippin's curly hair. Pippin explored the depths of Faramir's mouth with his tongue. His mouth was warm and he tasted of ale and sunshine. Pippin wrapped his arms around Faramir's neck and pulled him closer. Faramir ran his hands up and down Pippin's skinny back, hugging him close. Pippin gasped as he felt Faramir's hands gently cup his hips.

"Wait." he said, breaking the kiss.

"What is the matter?" Faramir asked.

"We can't do this here. Someone will see." Pippin said.

"Aye, you are right." Faramir said, "Come with me."

He stood to his feet and took Pippin's hand in his and lead him down a small series of hallways to his bedroom. He closed the door behind them and locked it. The room was large and had whitemarble floors like the rest of the palace. There was a finely woven rug underneath the queen-sized bed. There was a large fireplace oppositethe bed and the hearth above it was supported by black marble pillars. There were three large windows oppositethem that allowed light to stream in and illuminate the entire room. Faramir walked over to the windows and drew the curains over them, darkening the room just a bit.

"Can't have anyone looking in here, can we?" he said.

He walked back over to Pippin and knelt down in front of him. He took his small hands into his and looked sincerely into his green eyes.

"Pippin, are you sure you want to do this?" he asked in a serious voice.

"What do you mean?" Pippin asked.

"I don't want you to feel obligated to do this; I want you to do this because you want to, not because you feel I'm forcing you to." Faramir explained.

"I trust you and I know you won't hurt me. I want to do this. I want to be with you." Pippin said.

"All right. That's all you need to say." Faramir said, smiling, tenderly at the Hobbit.

Pippin undid Faramir's belt and slid it off him, letting it fall to the ground. Faramir did the same to Pippin and lifted his hawberk up over his head and laid it on the floor. Pippin took off his gloves and the undershirt he'd been wearing under the chainmail. He was now down to only a pair of black pants. Faramir quickly took off his own armor and his undergarb so he was now completely naked. Faramir knelt back down to Pippin and pulled him close. Pippin trailed kisses down Faramir's neck and shoulders, nipping and biting. Faramir teased at the hemline of Pippin's pants, slipping his hand inside. Pippin gasped as he felt Faramir's large hand cup his Hobbit-hood.

"You're so big, Pippin." Faramir whispered into his pointed ear.

"But not nearly as big as you." Pippin whispered back.

"Nonsense." Faramir said, tugging at Pippin's pants until they fell to the floor.

Faramir stroked Pippin with great care, making Pippin moan and writhe in his arms. Pippin wrapped his arms around Faramir's neck and pressed their lips together, kissing him with passion and warmth. Faramir ran his hands down Pippin's back and down to the backs of his thighs. Pippin wrapped his legs around Faramir's waist and gasped as he felt their shafts brush together. That was enough to make them both harden almost at the same time. Faramir stood up, picking up the Hobbit with great ease. He gently layed him down on the soft bed, kissing him the whole time. Pippin ran his hands through Faramir's light brown hair and moaned as Faramir rocked his hips against his. The friction it caused drove him insane.

"Oh, Faramir...I need you...inside me." Pippin gasped as Faramir trailed hot kisses down his neck.

"Just a minute." Faramir said, leaning up.

H reached over to the small cabinet beside his bed and took out a small bottle of oil.

"Always prepared, I see." Pippin said, "Hurry up."

The need ached between Pippin's legs and he squirmed.

"Be patient. I am not doing this without preparing you first." Faramir said, uncorking the bottle.

He coated two of his fingers with the oil and set the bottle aside. With great gentleness and care, he pushed his fingers into Pippin's tight entrance. Pippin gasped and thrust forward with his hips, bringing Faramir's fingers deeper within his willing body. Faramir slipped a third finger into Pippin without any resistance. Pippin made only one tiny sound of discomfort as Faramir slowly stretched him for what was to come.

"Oh, oh, Faramir...take me....please." Pippin gped when he could stand no more.

Faramir pulled his fingers out of Pippin and used some more oil to slick his hard, throbbing shaft. He leaned down, covering Pippin's small body with his own. Pippin clung to Faramir with anticipation.

"Pippin have you ever done this before?" Farmir asked.

Pippin shook his head.

"This could hurt at first." Faramir said.

"I don't care, just take me." Pippin gasped.

Faramir nodded and positioned himself over Pippin's opening and pressed it. Pippin gasped and tensed up as he felt Faramir slowly breach him. He gasped and closed his eyes to hide the pain that lingered as Faramir pushed inside him inch by heart-stopping inch. Faramir stopped when he was about half way in, not wanting to over-step his boundaries and hur the small being beneath him.

"Wh-why did you s-stop." Pippin asked.

"I do not want to hurt you; you are much smaller than me." Faramir said.

"I need you all the way inside me. Please." Pippin pleaded.

Faramir slowly pushed the rest of the way into Pippin's willing body and sheathed himself to the hilt. Pippin gave a weak cry as he felt a flash of pain. He winced and breathed hard, trying to will his treacherous body to accept Faramir. Faramir could see the pain on Pippin's face that he was trying so desperately to hide. He started to pull out of him when Pippin gripped his shoulders to stop him.

"D-don't...please don't." Pippin said, his insides starting to relax and ecompass Faramir's huge shaft like a warm liquid.

Faramir felt this and pushed back into Pippin and groaned at the tightness. Pippin's head spun as he felt Faramir begin to move inside him and he spread his legs wider apart so he could take more of Faramir in. Every single nerve in his body electrified and he became super-sensitive between his legs. He could feel every inch of Faramir as he thrust inside him, he could feel every contour of his huge shaft. Pippin racked his nails up and down Faramir's back and gasped for breath as Faramir thrust in and out of him. Faramir was lost in the intense feeling when he suddenly found himself laying on his back with Pippin straddling him.

"You were going too slow." Pippin said, thrusting his hips down to meet Faramir's.

"I didn't want to hurt you." Faramir said.

"Shhh." Pippin whispered as he leaned down and pressed his lips to Faramir's.

Faramir reveled in the warmth and sweetness of Pippin's soft mouth. They seemed to form as one and breathe each other's breath. Pippin leaned up and supported himself with his hands on either side of Faramir's shoulders. He rocked his hips against Faramir's, groaning as Faramir bucked wildly into him. Faramir suddenly flipped back over so he was laying between Pippin's legs.

"I prefer this position." Faramir said, thrusting forward with his hips.

By now, Pippin didn't care what position they were in, just so long as he could feel every inch of Faramir's long shaft sliding in and out of him. Sweat poured from every pore on their bodies and their hair was soaked with it. Faramir ran his long fingers through Pippin's wet hair and nipped at his pointed ear, which Pippin enjoyed greatly. Faramir was pressing his erection firmly inside Pippin and Pippin's muscles quivered around him. Faramir pulled out of him almost all the way and plunged back into him raising a throaty cry from Pippin. This was beyond anything Pippin could have ever imagined it would be like. He had pleasured himself many times before and he thought _that_ was _very_intense. But this....this was a tiny part of that magnified to an enormous level, almost beyond what Pippin could bear. Faramir reached between them and stroked Pippin's own throbbing shaft. Pippin groaned loudly, arching his back. Faramir stroking his shaft combined with the mind-blowing feeling he was getting between his legs was enough to make anyone scream with sheer ecstasy. But Pippin forced himself to remain silent, not wanting for anyone to hear them. He let out pathetic little cries as Faramir bucked his hips forward wildly.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, F-Faramir....oh, harder, f-faster." Pippin gasped.

Faramir responded by speeding up his movements, forcing himself not to cry out. They stayed like this for at least an hour, hovering right on the brink of release, but not quite getting there. They were so close yet so far away from the most amazing, mind-blowing thing they'd ever felt. Suddenly, when Pippin thought he would just explode from the sensations, both of them were seized by the most mind-blowing, hot, heavy orgasm anyone could ever have. Now, Pippin could not contain himself anymore. He screamed and arched his back, throwing his head back with sheer ecstasy. Faramirfelt himself almost unable to move as the heat seized him, but he kept pumping into Pippin and he, too, cried out. Pippin gripped the blanket under them until his knuckles turned white and his muscles seized up around Faramir. Faramir buried his face in Pippin's shoulder, trying to stifle his screams. Faramir gave one final hard thrust and a wave of fire shot through Pippin and landed hot and heavy between his legs. With that, they both released, Faramir spilling his hot seed deep within Pippin. Once it was all over, Faramir collapsed on top of Pippin and Pippin's body went limp. Both of them gasped wildly to get a breath. Once they could breath again, Farmir leaned up on his elbows and looked into Pippin's eyes.

"That was...." Faramir began.

"....amazing." Pippin finished.

Faramir rolled over off Pippin and lay beside him, pulling the covers up over them. They lay there, intertwined in each other's arms for the longest time. Pippin lay his head on Faramir's chest and closed his eyes. He loved the feeling of Faramir's warm body so close to him. He sighed, loving the feeling of the wet stickiness between his legs. His entrance as still throbbing from his and Faramir's intense love-making. Faramir gently stroked Pippin's wet, curly hair.

"Pippin, may I ask you something?" Faramir asked.

Pippin leaned up on one elbow and looked into Faramir's eyes.

"Of course." Pippin said.

"Do you think that you could possibly be happy living in a place like Minas Tirith?" he asked.

"A-are you asking me to stay here with you?" Pippin asked.

"Only if you want to. I know you love the Shire; it's like a part of you, isn't it?" Faramir said.

"Could you give me a while to think about it?" Pippin asked.

"Of course. Take as long as you need." Faramir said.

Suddenly, Pippin remembered: his allegiance ceremony was in less than half an hour!

"I've got get cleaned up and get my armor back on. Both of us have to be in the throne room soon." he said, climbing out from under the covers.

Both of them went into the washroom and dried the sweat off them and brushed their hair so it didn't look like they'd just walked through a tornado. They then separated out their clothes and put their armor back on.

"How do I look?" Pippin asked, straightening the small robe that was over his hawberk.

"Fantastic." Faramir said, smoothing his hair.

They both walked back into the hallway they'd been in earlier and gave each other a reassuring look before stepping into the throne room....

A/N: Well, how do you like it? I would like to thank several other people for giving me ideas to put in here from reading their stories. I really hope you like it. **PLEASE R&R!!!!!!**


	2. The Battle of Osgiliath

Hello, me faithful reviewees! I'm back with the second chapter. Weeeeeeee!

Chapter 2: The Battle of Osgiliath

"Here do I swear my fealty and service to Gondor. In peace or war, in living or dying, from....from this hour henceforth until my lord release me....or death take me." Pippin spoke his allegiance to Denethor kneeling in front of him in the throne room.

"And I shal not forget it." Denethor said, standing up from his marble chair and walking over to Pippin, "Nor fail to reward that which is given."

He geld out his left hand on which his Gondorian ring was and Pippin hesitantly placed a kiss on it. Denethor gently lifted Pippin's head up so he looked into his eyes.

"Fealty with love. Valor with honor." Denethor said as he walked over to the large table to the left, "Disloyalty with vengeance."

He sat down in the marble chair and began filling his plate with the food that had been set before him.

"I do not think we should so lightly abandon the outer defences." he said, looking at Faramir, who stood a little off to the side as a witness to Pippin's ceremony, "Defences that your brother long held intact."

"What would you have me do?" Faramir asked.

"I will not yield the river in Pelennor unfought. Osgiliath must be retaken." Denethor said.

"My lord, Osgiliath is overrun." Faramir said.

"Much must be risked in war." Denethor said, "Is there a captain here who still has the courage to do his lord's will?"

"You wish now that our places had been exchanged?" Faramir asked after a long pause, tears starting to form in his eyes, "That I had died and Boromir had lived?"

"Yes....I wish that." Denethor said in a grim voice, taking a sip of the red wine in his cup.

"Since you are robbed of Boromir....I will do what I can in his stead." Faramir said, fighting to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

He turned and started to walk out the door.

"If I should return, think better of me, father." Faramir said, turning back to look at him.

"That will depend on the manner of your return." Denethor said, absolutely no emotion at all in his voice.

"Wait." Pippin called, running over to Faramir as he turned once again to walk out the door, "Take me with you."

"No, Pippin, it is too dangerous." Faramir said.

"I'm a soldier, aren't I?" Pippin asked, "I wish to fight beside you."

Faramir sighed, "I do not wish for you to get hurt."

"Please." Pippin pleaded.

"Father, will you allow him to come with me?" Faramir asked.

"Go and die in what way seems best for you." Denethor answered, looking directly at Pippin.

"Can you ride a horse?" Faramir asked.

"Yes." Pippin said, nodding.

"Come with me." Faramir said.

He lead Pippin out the door an around to the stables where the rest of the soldiers were getting their own horses ready. Faramir selected a strong horse for Pippin that was trained for war, but it was also gentle and not mean. He helped Pippin to get the heavy saddle on the horse's back and put the bridle around its head. In less than half an hour, all the soldiers were ready and gathered outside the stable. Faramir and Pippin were still in the stable, making sure their horses' livery was secure.

"Pippin, are you sure you want to do this?" Faramir asked, turning back around to face him.

"I wan to fight beside you." Pippin said, "I know Boromir would have."

"Aye, that he would." Faramir said, walking over to Pippin.

He knelt down in front of the small Hobbit and placed his hands on either of his skinny shoulders.

"Pippin, I love you." he said, looking Pippin directly in the eyes.

Pippin wrapped his arms around Faramir's neck and hugged him. Faramir wrapped his strong arms around the small Hobbit and held him close.

"I love you, too." Pippin whispered in Faramir's ear.

"No matter what happens, I will protect you. I promise." Faramir said.

Pippin nodded.

"Lord Faramir." a voice said.

They parted the hug quickly and looked to the left and saw one of the other soldiers standing in the doorway of the stables.

"My lord, it is time to go." the soldier said.

"Thank you." Faramir said, dismissing the soldier.

The soldier bowed and walked off.

"Well," Faramir said, looking back at Pippin, "This is it."

Pippin nodded and mounted his horse with some difficulty, but he managed. He and Faramir rode out of the stables where the rest of the soldiers were waiting on their own horses. Without a word spoken, they rode down the white cobblestone pathways of Minas Tirith. When they reached the first level, there were the wives, children and other family members of the soldiers that were to fight. Everyone had a grim look on their faces and a few of the soldiers' wives were crying. They would drop small bouquets of flowers on the street as their loved ones rode by. Suddenly, Faramir was broken out of his thoughts by a loud voice calling his name.

"Faramir! Faramir, your father's will has turned to madness." Gandalf said, walking beside Faramir's horse, "Do not give up your life so rashly."

"Where does my allegiance lie if not here? This is the City of the men of Numenor. I would gladly give my life to protect her beauty, her age, her wisdom." Faramir said, not taking his eyes off the large gate that loomed ever closer.

"Peregrin Took, what are you doing?" Gandalf asked, noticing Pippin on a tall horse beside Faramir.

"I am a soldier; I want to fight by my lord." Pippin said.

Gandalf stopped and stepped off to the side as the gates of the City opened.

"Your father loves you, Faramir." he called, "He will remember it before the end."

The soldiers rode out of the gate and formed a long line as they rode out to meet the Orcs at Osgiliath. Pippin took deep breaths as they grew closer and closer to Osgiliath. This was the first big battle he'd been in and he could feel his heart beating in his chest so intensely that he could barely breath. He could see the Orcs positioning themselves on top of demolished buildings and behind boulders, readying themselves for the battle.

"I love you, Faramir." Pippin whispered under his breath.

"I love you, too, Pippin." Faramir whispered as he drew his sword.

Pippin drew his sword and took a deep breath to steady himself. All the soldiers kicked their horses into a gallop and Faramir let out a battle cry as they grew closer to the ruined city of Osgiliath. They could barely hear the captain Orc yell out, "FIRE AT WILL!!" A volley of arrows suddenly rained down on them, piercing soldiers and horses. Pippin and Faramir managed to avoid them and the other soldiers continued on, despite their injuries. They finally reached the city and the Orcs drew their poisoned, black swords. Pippin found it rather difficult to fight from atop his horse, but he managed. Suddenly, he felt a jolt of pain shoot through the lower left part of his abdomen. He cried out and looked down and saw a black arrow protruding from his stomach. Just then, he felt a rough hand grip his ankle and he was dragged off his horse. He groaned as his body collided with the stones on the ground. He looked up and saw an ugly Orc bending over him with its sword raised. The last thing he remembered was a searing pain shooting through is right shoulder.

A/N: Well, how do you like it? I changed it around from the movie a little bit to make it more interesting. :) **PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Awakening

Hi, sorry for the cliffy in the previous chappy!

Chapter 3: Awakening

Faramir slowly regained consciousness and the first thing he noticed was an acute pain in his left shoulder. He groaned and gripped his shoulder, feeling the warm blood seeping through the layers of his armor. He opened his eyes and saw dead and wounded soldiers laying all around, some tied up, others just laying there bleeding. His eyes fell to a small being laying a few feet away and his blood ran cold. He quickly crawled over to the being and turned it over and saw that it was his beloved Pippin.

"Pippin!" he gasped, taking Pippin into his arms.

Pippin was as limp as a ragdoll in Faramir's arms. There was an arrow protruding from his stomach and a stab wound to his left shoulder. Blood oozed from both wounds and Pippin's skin was cold and pale.

"Pippin?" Faramir asked in concern, "Pippin, dear heart, can you hear me?"

Pippin moaned and weakly opened his eyes. His eyes seemed to have a glassy look to them and that scared Faramir more than anything.

"Faramir?" Pippin asked weakly.

"Yes, my love. I am here. Do not be afraid." Faramir gently comforted.

"H-help me." Pippin pleaded, tears coming to his emerald-green eyes.

Faramir's heart went out to the small, trembling Hobbit in his arms. He also felt anger towards the cruel Orcs that did this to him. How could anyone hurt someone so innocent and kind and gentle as Pippin? It was hard to believe that this hurt Hobbit that was clinging to life in Faramir's arms was so full of life and energy just a few hours earlier.

"F-Faramir, please t-take the arrow out. It h-hurts so much." Pippin pleaded, gasping with the struggle to breathe.

"Oh, Pippin, I wish more than anything that I could, but if I do, you could bleed to death." Faramir said, "You've already lost alot of blood."

The arrow was embedded deep into Pippin's abdomen and each time he took a breath, unbearable pain would shoot through him. He had no doubt also suffered some broken ribs from being trampled by men and Orcs during battle. Faramir hoped and prayed that one of his broken ribs had not punctured a lung or caused any internal bleeding. Faramir leaned his back against the wall of a building and held Pippin close. Pippin slowly began to drift off into darkness.

"Pippin, you have to stay awake." Faramir said, shaking him gently, "Stay with me, stay with me."

"I feel so sleepy." Pippin said, straining to keep his eyes open.

"It'll be all right. Everything is going to be all right." Faramir comforted.

Suddenly, they were broken out of their thoughts by a loud voice.

"Hey, look, the runt's awake!" an Orc said loudly, walking over.

The Orc gripped Pippin by the arm and dragged him out of Faramir's arms.

"NO!!! NO, PLEASE!!" Faramir begged as Pippin was dragged away, struggling with the little strength he had to get free.

"Faramir! Faramir, help me! Please!" Pippin cried.

The Orc dragged Pippin to a more secluded area of the demolished city and threw him down on the ground. Pippin groaned as the head of the arrow was jostled around inside him. The Orc turned him over to lay on his back and he gripped the part of the arrow that was protruding from Pippin's abdomen. He gave a rough jerk and the arrow was pulled free. Pippin let out a blood-curdling scream as excruciating pain shot through him. He wrapped his arms around his abdomen and tried to curl up in a ball to shield himself from any blows the Orc may try to deliver. The Orc turned him back over and grabbed his hands and tied them together with a thick, black cord.

"I've always wanted a taste of Halfling." the Orc said, grinning evilly.....

A/N: Oooooo, what's gonna happen? Sorry for the short chappy, but I will try to make the next one longer.


	4. Torture and Sickness

Heeeeeeeeeere's the new chappy! I promise this one will be longer than the previous one. :)

Chapter 4: Torture and Sickness

Faramir was jostled awake when his head started to slide from the rock he had it propped on as a 'pillow'. He winced as his shoulder wound came into contact with the ground and he sat up quickly. He looked around and saw that it was almost dark out and there were small campfires dotted around the ruined city with Orcs gathered around them. Then, he suddenly remembered: Pippin! He looked around and saw Pippin laying a few feet away on his side and he was curled up in a little ball with his arms wrapped around himself. He was shaking and his eyes were wide and he had a far-off look on his face. Faramir quickly crawled forward and gently placed a hand to Pippin's shoulder, trying not to startle him.

"Pippin?" he whispered.

Pippin did not answer, nor did he make any acknowledgement to Faramir's presence. Faramir looked at Pippin's face closer and he could tell that Pippin looked nothing short of terrified. He whimpered and Faramir could tell that he'd been crying.

"Pippin, can you hear me?" Faramir asked again, "It's me. I'm here."

Pippin slowly turned his eyes to look at Faramir.

"F-Faramir?" Pippin asked, barely audible.

"Yes, Pippin, I'm here." Faramir said, stroking Pippin's shoulder.

"I-is he gone?" Pippin asked.

"Who?" Faramir asked.

"The Orc." Pippin answered.

"Yes, he's gone." Faramir said.

Pippin let out a sigh of relief and he seemed to relax a bit. Faramir surveyed Pippin, looking for any signs of new trauma. He could see some bruising and scratches on Pippin's face and neck, but everything else seemed intact.

"Pippin, what happened?" Faramir asked.

Pippin quickly looked away, as if in shame.

"I....can't." he said, his voice trembling.

"Pippin," Faramir said, turning Pippin back around to face him, "You can tell me anything."

"No....he'll kill me." Pippin said.

"I promise, I won't let that happen. Now, tell me what happened." Faramir said.

"He...." Pippin broke off as tears started to fall, "He....r-raped me."

Faramir suddenly found himself at a loss for words.

"Wh-what?" Faramir asked when he found his voice.

"Please don't make me say it again." Pippin said.

"Oh, Pippin...." Faramir said, taking Pippin into his arms.

Pippin clung to Faramir desperately, longing for comfort. Faramir wrapped his arms around Pippin's trembling form and gently rocked him back and forth. Pippin buried his face in Faramir's shoulder and cried his eyes out. His breath came in hitching sobs and his heart pounded.

"Shhhh, shhh." Faramir gently comforted, "It's all right."

"I-It hurt, Faramir. It hurt so much." Pippin cried.

"I know." Faramir said, stroking Pippin's curly, matted hair.

Pippin coughed as his broken ribs shifted and he moaned in pain. Faramir could see the pain and suffering etched in Pippin's features and he just wished everything would stop if only for a minute so Pippin could feel no pain anymore. Pippin suddenly went into a coughing fit and he struggled to breathe.

"Easy, easy." Faramir said, rubbing Pippin's skinny back.

The hacking coughs shook Pippin's tiny frame and he shuddered. Faramir feared that if Pippin didn't get some help soon, he might die. Pippin leaned his head on Faramir's shoulder and gasped as the coughs slowly went away, his energy spent.

"H-Help me....." he said weakly.

"I wish I could." Faramir said, hugging Pippin close.

"I wish I could see them again." Pippin said.

"See who?" Faramir asked.

"My friends." Pippin said, "Frodo....Sam....Merry."

"You will one day." Faramir said.

They went on for several hours, not saying a word. Pippin slowly drifted off to sleep after a couple hours, still nestled safely in Faramir's arms. Faramir wrapped his dark blue cape around Pippin's trembling body to keep him warm from the cool night air. Pippin's breathing was becoming more and more shallow by the hour and his lips took on a slight blue tinge. Faramir felt so sorry for poor little Pippin. He had been through so much in such a short amount of time. Faramir was bound and determined to get Pippin back to Minas Tirth as soon as possible. He was going to save this innocent little Hobbit, no matter what.

Faramir had discovered early on that he was different from the other teen-age boys around him. While the other boys were off trying to impress girls by joining the army and showing off their skills, he found that he was attracted to men. He had been so confused; would he be accepted or would people despise him? He dared not tell his father, for fear of what he would do. He had discussed it with the only person he trusted: Boromir. Boromir understood him and he did not reject him like anyone else would. Boromir told him that there was no shame in feeling the way he did; everyone is different and everyone deserves love. Now that Faramir had met Pippin and got to know him, he knew what Boromir meant. The first time Faramir saw Pippin over a week ago, he knew there was something special about him. He and Pippin had spent every spare moment they had together and they laughed and talked into all hours of the night. Faramir knew that they had fallen in love rather fast, but sometimes, one just knows. He felt for Pippin like he'd never felt for anyone before. He loved him more than life itself. And for Pippin to feel the same about him was more than he could have ever hoped for. Pippin was so beautiful and sweet and kind and he was so full of life and happiness. He could cheer anyone up by just walking into the room. Faramir did not want that joy and happiness that Pippin held in life to be taken away from him at the hands of an Orc; he wanted Pippin to heal and be able to smile and laugh again.

"Hold on, Pippin. Hold on." Faramir whispered.

---------------------------

Faramir felt burning hot next to him. It was so hot that it was making him sweat. He opened his eyes and immediately shut them because of the bright sunlight. Once his eyes were adjusted to the new morning light, he opened them once again and looked next to him. He saw what was making him hot; it was Pippin! Pippin's face was even paler than before and he was sweating terribly. The area around both his eyes was red and his lips were a purple-blue color.

"Pippin!" Faramir gasped.

Pippin moaned and opened his eyes, squinting from the sunlight.

"Faramir....I don't feel so good." he moaned.

"Where do you hurt?" Faramir asked, placing a hand to Pippin's forehead.

Pippin didn't have time to answer before a wave of nausea hit him.

"I think I'm going to be sick." he said, turning his head to the side.

Faramir had just enough time to lean Pippin forward before he retched and threw up violently. Pippin cried out as his sore throat burned and his stomach felt awful. He gasped for air and almost collapsed, but Faramir held him up.

"Easy, just breathe through the pain." Faramir said, rubbing Pippin's hot back gently, "Does your stomach hurt?"

"N-no." Pippin weakly said.

That was odd; why was Pippin throwing up and his stomach didn't even hurt? Faramir leaned back and cradled the fevered Hobbit gently in his arms. Pippin was burning hot, but he shivered like he was freezing. Faramir didn't know whether to wrap Pippin back in his cape or to remove some of his heavy armor to cool him off. The answer to his question was answered quickly when Pippin pulled the cape tightly around him, trying to 'warm' himself.

"I'm so hungry." Pippin said.

Faramir was not surprised; Pippin hadn't eaten anything in almost two days. He was not doubt very thirsty, too. Suddenly, a loud cry of pain choed through the air. Faramir and Pippin looked up and saw another soldier, stripped of his armor and tied to a post. There was an Orc standing in front of him with a large, black knife and was slowly making long, deep cuts in the man's abdomen, sides, and chest. Each time the knife met the man's skin, he would cry out in pain, blood flowing from his wounds; it was a gruesome sight to behold.

"Don't look, Pippin." Faramir said covering Pippin's eyes.

Pippin leaned his head on Faramir's chest and found slight comfort in hearing his soft heartbeat.

"Is that going to happen to us?" Pippin asked, "There aren't many soldiers left."

"I promise I'll protect you no matter what." Faramir said, stroking Pippin's head.

After a while, the screams died down and the very weak soldier was carried off and dumped somewhere. When the two Orcs returned from dumping the body, they approached Faramir and Pippin with evil grins on their faces. Faramir tightened his grip on Pippin, determined to protect him.

"Give us the Halfling." one Orc said.

"You'll have to kill me first." Faramir said.

"Oh, I assure you, that can be arranged." the other Orc said, stepping forward and gripping Pippin by his injured shoulder.

Pippin cried out in pain as he was dragged out of Faramir's lap. Faramir lunged forward and tackled the Orc that held Pippin. The Orc fell to the ground with a thud and he let go of Pippin. Within seconds, Faramir and the Orc were locked in a fight, kicking and punching one another. Pippin was suddenly lifted off the ground by a strong pair of rough arms, then he remembered: there had been a second Orc!

"Faramir! Help me! Please! FARAMIR!" Pippin cried, stuggling in the Orc's grip.

Faramir did not have time to react before he felt a sharp pain in his head and he slipped into darkness.

----------

Pippin was dragged over to a small camp where several other Orcs were gathered around a small fire. There was a tall, wooden post in the ground and there were bloodstains on it. Without even realizing it, in Pippin's struggles to get away, he brought his fist back and hit the Orc that held him square on the nose, making it bleed.

"You'll pay dearly for that, you will!" the Orc growled, throwing Pippin against a stone wall.

Pippin cried out as he came into contact with the wall and slumped to the ground. He looked up and saw the Orc approaching him. Fear gripped him like a vice and he seemed to be frozen on the spot. Flashes of the other Orc raping him were running through his mind and he felt paralyzed. The Orc gripped him by the throat and lifted him off the ground, slamming him against the wall. The Orc tightened his grip around Pippin's neck and jeered as Pippin writhed and gasped for precious air. Pippin felt his lungs burn as he tried to breathe against the Orc's iron-like grip, but to no avail. The last thing he remembered before darkness claimed him was another Orc approaching them with a white-hot sword clutched in his hands....

A/N: See, told you I would make it longer. And, I added in more details, just like you wanted and I explained Pippin and Faramir's relationship. Weeeee!


	5. Burned

Sorry for the cliffy in the previous chapter.

Chapter 5: Burned

Faramir moaned and immediately felt a sharp pain in his head. He brought his hand up to his head and felt something warm and sticky. He brought his hand away and saw that the tips of his fingers were coated with blood. He slowly sat up, trying not to make his head feel worse. He felt dizzy and he propped against the wall behind him to steady himself. Once the dizziness passed, he opened his eyes again and saw that it was around hot mid-day sun hung high in the sky and the smell of rotting bodies hung heavily in the air. His eyes drifted downward from the sky to a small form laying in front of him.

"Oh, no." Faramir whispered, crawling over to Pippin.

Pippin had been stripped of his armor and he was wearing only a pair of black pants. His torso and arms were covered with second- and third-degree burns. The third-degree burns oozed blood and they looked like they would hurt so much if Pippin were conscious. There were dark bruises around his throat and he had a deep gash on the left side of his head that oozed a large amount of blood into his hair and it ran in tiny crimson rivers across his face. His lower lip was also split and it still bled. Pippin's breathing was so shallow, Faramir could hardly tell it was there.

"O-oh, Pippin...." Faramir said, tears coming to his eyes, " What have they done to you?"

Faramir very gently took Pippin's limp body into his arms, cradling him close, never wanting to let go. Tears streamed down Farmair's face as he rocked back and forth with Pippin in his arms. Why did this have to happen to Pippin? Why? He had done nothing to deserve this torture. Faramir felt both rage and sorrow at the same time. He felt rage against the cruel, heartless Orcs that had done this to the love of his life, and he felt sorrow at the thought that Pippin may not survive. If Pippin were to die, Faramir would have nothing to live for anymore; he was the light of his life.

"P-Pippin....." Faramir whispered through his tears, "Pip, can you hear me? It's your Faramir. I'm here and nothing else is going to happen to you. I'm going to get you out of here, I promise. Soon, you'll be laying in the Houses of Healing and the Healers will fix you right up. And when you wake up, you can have all the mushrooms you can eat. And soon, your friends will come. You'll be able to see Merry and Frodo and Sam again. Wouldn't that be wonderful?"

It must have been Faramir's imagination, but at the sound of his words, Pippin seemed to have the tiniest of smiles on his face. Faramir cried again with renewed hope; even through all this pain and suffering and sorrow, Pippin was smiling. Hobbits truly were extraordinary creatures. Beautiful creatures, too. Faramir gently stroked Pippin's matted hair away from his face, looking with grief-stricken eyes at Pippin's horrific wounds. He gently wrapped Pippin in his cape again to shield his deep burns from the smoke and dust that floated in the air. Through the rest of the day, Pippin remained unconscious. Faramir was slightly glad he was unconscious so he wouldn't be able to feel the extreme pain of his burns. At around dusk, Faramir could smell the scent of cooking meat over by one of the campfires. There were several Orcs gathered around the fire, talking, drinking and laughing evilly. Every now and then, one would look back Faramir and Pippin and grin evilly. The smell of the meat cooking made Faramir's stomach growl and he guessed they were cooking one of the soldiers' horses. As his thoughts began to drift off to try to think about something besides food, he heard a tiny moan. His eyes darted down to Pippin and he could see the small Hobbit was beginning to wake.

"Pippin?" Faramir asked hopefully.

Pippin slowly peeped his eyes open and they quickly clouded with pain. He moaned and his face scrunched up in pain. He whimpered and gasped as he struggled to breathe.

"Oh, F-Faramir....it hurts. It hurts.....help me." he cried, looking back up to Faramir.

Faramir's heart broke at the pain and suffering held in Pippin's voice.

"Shhhh, shhh. Everything is going to be all right." Faramir comforted, "We're going to get out of here soon, I promise."

Just then, they heard footsteps approach them. They looked up and saw an Orc approaching them.

"Stay away! Don't hurt him anymore!" Faramir said, tighening his grip on Pippin.

"Calm down, maggot." the Orc said, setting a wooden plate and a flask of water down on the ground. On the plate was some of the cooked horse-meat.

The Orc walked back over to the fire and sat down. Faramir got the flask of water and uncorked it.

"Here, Pippin, drink this." he said, placing the flask to Pippin's parched lips.

Pippin took a few weak sips of the water, choking on the last little bit. The water tasted so good, for he had not had anything to drink in at least two days.

"Thank you." Pippin said weakly.

"You hungry?" Faramir asked.

Pippin nodded and Faramir tore off a small piece of the horse meat and gave it to Pippin. The meat was strangely juicy and it tasted rather good. Pippin swallowed the piece of meat and Faramir gave him another piece. Pippin hated having to be fed like a child, but he knew he was in no fit state to care for himself.

"Aren't you hungry?" Pippin asked, swallowing the second piece of meat.

"I'm all right. I have to take care of you first." Faramir said.

"You need to eat something." Pippin said.

"I'll eat later." Faramir said.

"Save half the meat for you." Pippin said.

Faramir nodded and tore off another small piece of meat and gave it to Pippin.

"When are we going to get out of here?" Pippin asked as he finished his piece of meat.

"Soon, Pippin. Soon." Faramir answered.

"How?" Pippin asked.

Faramir looked around for an answer to Pippin's question. It was answered when he caught a glimpse of Pippin's horse standing tied to a post several feet away near one of the camos. Then, an idea hatched in his head.....

A/N: Yaaaayyy! Yet another cliffy. ~laughs evilly~ hehehe.


	6. Faramir's Plan

Chapter 6: Faramir's Plan

Faramir spent most of the rest of the night plotting his plan to escape. Very early the next morning, when the sun could barely be seen starting to peek out from around the craggy mountains, Faramir woke up. He could see dark mounds dotted all over the ground. The dark mounds were the Orcs curled up, sleeping and they stood out starkly against the grey stones of the ground. Smoke gently lofted up from the smoldering remnant of their campfires and diffused into the air. He looked down to Pippin, who was nestled safely in his arms. Pippin's skin was deathly pale and his breathing had grown more labored. His fever has risen terribly high....almost too high. He was so weak, he could barely even move. He had also been throwing up alot, but his stomach didn't hurt; this greatly troubled Faramir. Faramir hoped dearly that his escape plan worked so he could get Pippin to a Healer.

"Pippin, wake up." Faramir whispered, gently shaking him.

Pippin only moaned and weakly peeped his eyes open.

"It's time to go, sweetheart." Faramir whispered.

Pippin nodded and closed his eyes again. Faramir wrapped his cape tighter around Pippin and stood up, trying not to disturb him. He quietly tip-toed over to where Pippin's horse was tied and carefully set Pippin atop the horse. He untied the horse's reins and climbed up to sit in the saddle. He turned the horse around and ushered it to walk forward. He watched the Orcs carefully, his eyes peeled for any tiny movement. Once they were close to the edge of the city, he kicked the horse into a gallop and Pippin moaned as he was jostled around on the horse's back. They galloped as fast as the horse could go across the mile-wide Pelennor Fields to the high, wooden gate of Minas Tirith.

"Who goes there?" the guard called down from atop the high wall.

"Captain Faramir and Peregrin Took." Faramir called up to the guard, "Please open the gate. He's hurt and in need of a Healer."

"Open the gates! Quick!" the guard called to some other soldiers.

The gates opened and Faramir rode in. He waisted no time in kicking the horse into a gallop. They rode up the winding streets of the City up to the sixth level where the large House of Healing was. He dismounted the horse and left it in the care of one of the guards standing outside the large doors. The other guard quickly opened the door and let Faramir in.

"Please help me!" Faramir called as he entered the Houses of Healing, "My friend is wounded! Please help me!"

Faramir's cries were answered by a tall, dark-haired man. The man, who was one of the most skilled Healers in Minas Tirith, strode over to them in long strides. He took one look at the wounded Hobbit in Faramir's arms and his face grew concerned.

"Quickly, bring him in here." the man said, leading them to a private room.

The room was a nice size and there was a pallet laying on the floor on the wall opposite the door. On the left side of the pallet was a small, wooden cabinet to store healing supplies. A few feet away from the pallet on the right was a rectangular hole in the floor that was paved with smooth cobblestones. One end of the hole had a sloped edge. To the right of that was a small fireplace with a wooden mantle. Faramir gently laid Pippin down on the soft pallet, propping his head on a pillow.

"You must wait outside." the Healer said, kneeling beside Pippin.

"But, I cannot leave him." Faramir said.

"Please, sir, I need to work here." the Healer said.

Faramir gave in and stepped outside the room, sitting down in a wooden chair just outside the door. Worry coursed through him and his mind raced. Would Pippin be all right? Would he even survive? Would he be different when he got better? How would he heal emotionally? Would there be scars? Would he be in pain? These and many other thoughts ran through Faramir's mind as he waited and waited and waited. he waited for what seemed like forever, but it was only about two hours. Just then, the Healer stepped out of the room and closed the door.

"How is he?" Faramir asked imediately, staning up.

"He is resting peacefully now, sir. I gave him a brew of Kingsfoil to help him rest." the Healer said, "He is gravely injured, though. The wound to his abdomen was poisoned. but we got the antidote to him just in time. He has many broken ribs and his burns will take some time to heal."

"But he'll be all right, won't he?" Farmair asked.

"Yes, sir, I believe so; if his burns do not become infected." the Healer said, "Nut, sir, there is something that greatly complicates things."

"What is it?" Faramir asked, ready for the worst.

"Master Peregrin is with child, sir." the Healer answered.

"Wh-what?" Faramir asked, taken aback.

"He is with child, sir." the Healer repeated, "Just let me know if you need anything else. I will check in on him regularly."

The Healer bowed and walked off down the hallway. Faramir opened the door to Pippin's room and quietly stepped inside. Pippin lay on the pallet a few feet away and he seemed to be resting peacefully. Faramir walked over to the pallet and knelt down beside Pippin. Pippin looked so pale, so weak....so sick. He looked as if he would break apart if someone were to touch him. Pippin's heavy armor had been removed, allowing him to breathe easier. He was wearing no shirt and the blankets were pulled up to his chest. Faramir timidly reached out a trembling hand and gently stroked Pippin's bangs back from his face.

"Pippin." he whispered, "Oh, Pippin, I'm so sorry."

Tears slid down Faramir's dirtied cheeks and he stroked Pippin's hair. He was so scared for Pippin. He was hurt so badly; he could barely move. Now, he'd just found out that Pippin was carrying their baby. How would Pippin's injuries affect the baby? How the baby affect Pippin? Would he be happy or scared? Faramir did not know what was to come, but he did know that he would stay by Pippin's side through thick and thin, to the bitter end. Nothing cold tear him away from his beloved.

A/N: Just in case you didn't notice, I threw in a short little Tolkien line there at the end. :) PLEASE R&R!!!!!! Hope you like it! :):):):):)


	7. Trials

Heheheh, bet you weren't expecting that, now did ya?

Chapter 7: Trails

The first thing Pippin noticed was the pain....the mind-blowing pain. He slowly regained consciousness and the pain of his burns finally set in and he whimpered to hold back a scream. He suddenly felt a gentle but strong hand grip his and another hand gently stroke him head. He weakly forced his eyes open and he saw the most beautiful sight he could ever imagine hovering right over him: Faramir.

"Hello, Faramir." Pippin said weakly.

"How are you feeling, love?" Faramir asked.

"Terrible." Pippin answered, moaning from the pain, "How long have I been out?"

"Almost a day." Faramir answered.

There was a long silence and Pippin could hear loud banging outside and people screaming. He guessed the battle had started and he was so glad he and Faramir were safe in the Houses of Healing. Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Faramir said.

The door opened and Berethor, the Healer that had tended to Pippin earlier, stepped in.

"How are you feeling today, Master Peregrin?" Berethor asked, stepping over to Pippin's pallet.

Pippin moaned and shook his head.

"I see." Berethor said, "I need to clean your burns and change your bandages."

Pippin shuddered at the thought of more pain. Berethor filled the rectangular hole in the floor with cool, clean water and laid a towel over the slanted edge. He stepped back over to Pippin and removed the covers to reveal Pippin's entire torso was swathed in bandages. He then carefully cut a clean line in the bandages at Pippin's side.

"This may hurt." he said.

Pippin gripped Faramir's hand tightly, bracing himself for what was to come. Berethor slowly peeled the bandages away from the burns and Pippin cried out in pain. The bandages had stuck to the burns in places and it hurt more than anything Pippin had ever felt before. Faramir closed his eyes, unable to see his beloved Pippin in so much pain. Once the bandages were removed, the horrific burns were revealed. They were a bright red color and some of them oozed a small amount of blood.

"We're going to put you in the water now." Berethor said.

He slipped one arm around Pippin's back and one underneath his knees and very gently lifted him up off the pallet. Pippin winced as his burns stretched. Berethor carefully eased Pippin into the water and leaned him back against the sloped edge, propping his head on a folded towel. Faramir was by his side in an instant, holding his hand to comfort him.

"I'm going to clean your burns now, okay?" Berethor said, letting Pippin know what he was doing every step of the way.

Pippin nodded and settled back against the sloped edge of the pool. The smooth cobblestones in the bottom of the pool felt good to his skin and the cool water caressed him gently. Berethor got a clean rag and worked up a slick lather with a special herbal soap that was made especially for cleaning serious burns. He gently rubbed the cloth across Pippin's burns and silent tears of unspeakable pain slid down Pippin's pale cheeks.

"P-please....stop...." Pippin begged when he could take it no more.

"Maybe it would be better if you tried it." Berethor said, holding out the rag to Faramir.

Faramir hesitantly took the rag.

"Everything will be all right, Pippin. We need to clean your burn or they'll get infected." Faramir said, gently wiping at the burns.

Pippin seemed to relax slightly at Faramir's voice and he let Faramir clean his burns. All the while, Faramir whispered gentle comforts to Pippin, easing his troubled mind. Once Pippin's burns were clean, they carefully rinsed them off with fresh, cool water. Berethor then carried Pippin back over to his pallet and laid him down on several towels and gently dried him off. Pippin sniffled as the towel came into contact with his tender burns.

"Shhh, easy. It'll be over soon." Faramir comforted.

Pippin nodded and relaxed slightly.

"Your bedside manner is much better than mine." Berethor said, "You'd make a fair Healer."

"No thank you; I deal with enough blood being a soldier." Faramir said.

Once Pippin was dry, Berethor carefully wrapped a thick layer of frsh bandages around his torso.

"I'll come back in and check on you in a few hours." Berethor said as he left.

The room lay silent for a while before Faramir broke the silence.

"Pippin, may I talk to you about something?" Faramir asked.

"Of course. "Pippin said.

"Berethor said that there is something that complicates your injuries." Farmir said.

"What is it?" Pippin asked, concerned.

"Well...." Farmir began, "You're....going to have a baby."

Pippin gasped slightly and found himself at a loss for words.

"Wh-what?" he gasped when he found his voice.

"You're going to have a baby." Faramir repeated, waiting for Pippin's reaction.

"But....how?" Pippin asked, a look of utter confusion in his eyes.

"It's a miracle." Faramir said.

Pippin turned over and curled up into a little ball, not saying a word.

"Pippin? Are you all right? Do you want to talk about it?" Faramir asked, concerned.

"I don't....I just....I need some time to think." Pippin said.

"All right. If you need anything or want to talk about anything, I'm here." Faramir said.

Pippin could not believe what Faramir had just told him. How could he be having a baby? It just doesn't happen. What was going to happen to him? Would the baby be okay? How would his injuries affect the baby? Would he carry it to full term? How would Faramir accept it? And his worst fear was: Was the Orc the father? He didn't know how he could bear that. What would happen if it turned out that the Orc was the father? He would be shamed forever.

"F-Faramir, can I ask you something?" Pippin asked.

"Of course, Pippin. Anything." Faramir said.

"Do you still love me?" Pippin asked quietly.

"Now why would you ask that?" Faramir asked.

"You don't do you? I knew it." Pippin said, tears sliding down his cheeks.

"Pippin, there is nothing in the world that would make me stop loving you." Farmir said, "I can't imagine why you feel the need to even ask that."

"It's just that....after all that's happened....oh, I'm so confused!" Pippin cried.

"Come here, love." Faramir said, gently taking Pippin into his arms, "I love you no matter what."

"I'm so scared." Pippin said.

"Don't worry, I'm here for you every step of the way." Faramir said, gently rocking back and forth.


	8. Recovering

Hi! I'm back! I am terribly sorry it took long to update. I bet you thought I had abandoned the story. No, I haven't; I've just been really busy and I am recovering from the WORST case of writer's block EVER. But, I'm back now and I'm getting my creative edge back. :) **PLEASE R&R!**

**Chapter 8: Recovering**

Pippin lay there, listening to the noises of battle. Loud bangs and crashes, screams and cries, growls and shrieks, and the clamor of armor filled the air and Pippin was so glad he was in the Houses of Healing and not out there in the middle of all this. He lay on his side, his knees pulled up to his chest and the covers drawn snugly around him. Faramir still sat next to him, though they had not shared a word since Faramir had revealed the shocking news to Pippin almost a day earlier. Pippin had been thinking long and hard about all this, and he had come to accept that he was having Faramir's baby. At first he was so worried that the Orc would be the father, but when he placed his hand to his belly for the first time, something deep down inside him told him that the baby was Faramir's. This eased his mind significantly, but he was still troubled with so many questions about his and the baby's safety.

Faramir kept his diligent vigil at Pippin's side. The only times he left were to get a drink and to relieve himself. He had asked Pippin several times if he was hungry or thirsty, but he refused any sort of sustenance. He felt so helpless as he sat there for hours that stretched by in silence. He wondered what was running through Pippin's mind; how he felt. He wished he could do something to comfort Pippin or to ease his mind.

As Pippin lay there, he noticed a familiar low 'growl' in his stomach and he felt very hungry; he had not eaten in nearly a day. He slowly turned over to face Faramir, trying not to hurt his wounds.

"Faramir?" he asked in a small voice.

"Yes, my love?" Faramir asked.

"I'm hungry. May I have something to eat?" Pippin asked.

"Of course." Faramir asked, his heart breaking at the sheer innocence held in Pippin's voice, "What would you like?"

"Would some vegetable soup be asking too much?" Pippin asked.

"Of course not!" Faramir said, "I'll be right back."

Faramir stood and exited the room, following the seemingly endless maze of stone hallways to the kitchen. The kitchen was quite large. Two large tables were situated in the center of the room and two benches set on each side of them. A large, stone fireplace adorned the wall opposite him and wooden cabinets lined the walls. With the two tables in the middle of the room, the kitchen doubled as a small dinging room for the healers, and sometimes a friend or relative would bring one of the patients here for a warm meal once they were strong enough to leave their room. At one of the large tables sat Berethor, the healer that had tended to Pippin earlier, and the cook: a young squire of the City, he looked to be in his late teens or early twenties.

"Good evening, milord." Berethor greeted, "What brings you down here?"

"Good evening." Faramir greeted back, "I came to get some lunch for Pippin."

"Oh, he's awake? How is he?" Berethor asked.

"He's still a bit shaken from the news, but I think he's starting to accept it. He's started talking a bit." Faramir said.

"Sir, if I may inquire, what news was so disturbing to him?" the young cook asked.

Berethor gave Faramir an inquisitive look, asking him with his eyes if it was all right for him to tell Linthir(the cook) the news. Faramir gave him a nod before walking over to the table.

"He is with child." Berethor answered.

"With child? You mean, pregnant?" Linthir asked.

"Yes." Berethor said.

"How is that possible?" Linthir asked.

"It is rare, but it is possible for a male to conceive." Berethor answered.

Linthir looked a little astonished, but Faramir paid no attention to it.

"Is there any vegetable soup prepared?" Faramir asked, his mind going back to Pippin.

"Yes, over there in the cauldron; help yourself." Linthir said, motioning to the large, black cauldron hanging in the fireplace, "I just fixed it this morning."

"Thank you." Faramir said.

He retrieved a small tray and a wooden bowl from one of the cabinets and filled the bowl with the fresh, delicious-smelling vegetable soup. Setting the tray on the counter, he buttered a slice of bread and placed a few slices of cheese and two plump mushrooms on the tray next to the bowl.

"I'll stop by later to check on Pippin." Berethor said as Faramir walked towards the door.

Faramir nodded and made his way back to Pippin's room. He entered the room and closed the door behind him. Walking over to the bed, he saw Pippin still laying on his side, curled into a little ball.

"Still hungry?" he asked, setting the small tray on the short cabinet beside the bed.

Pippin nodded and tried to sit up, but only succeeded in causing more pain to his burns. Noticing this, Faramir rushed to help him. He gently wrapped his arm around Pippin's shoulders and helped him to sit up, placing a couple pillows behind him for him to lean on. Pippin settled against the soft pillows and shifted slightly to get comfortable.

"Here. I brought all your favorites." Faramir said, carefully placing the tray in Pippin's lap.

"Thanks. Everything looks delicious." Pippin said, inhaling the delicious aroma of the slightly-smoking vegetable soup.

His face brightened when he saw the two plump mushrooms next to the bowl. Oh, it had been so long since he'd had a good, fresh mushroom. Those would be so good dipped in the soup. He picked up the spoon next to the bowl and took a bite, blowing a bit on the soup to cool it.

"That is so good." Pippin said, swallowing his bite.

This was the most delicious vegetable soup he'd ever tasted. It was rivaled only by the soup Sam was 'famous' for making. The vegetables had a very slightly firm texture to them and the thick broth they were in tasted savory and slightly sweet; it was hard to describe, it was just so good. It tasted even better when he dipped one of the mushrooms in it.

"Aren't you hungry?" Pippin asked, noticing that Faramir hadn't brought himself anything.

"I'll eat later." Faramir said.

Pippin nodded and continued with his meal.

"How have you been feeling?" Faramir asked.

"Okay, I guess. My burns hurt, but it's not as bad as it was." Pippin answered.

"How are you...dealing with things?" Faramir asked, choosing his words carefully.

"I've...come to accept it." Pippin said, stirring his soup nervously, "It's still hard to believe."

"How do you feel about it; having the baby?" Faramir asked.

"It's still kind of a shock. I don't really know how to feel right now." Pippin said, "How do you feel about it?"

"I think it's a miracle." Faramir said.

"Are you happy about it?" Pippin asked.

"Well...yes. I am. I mean, it happened because we love each other." Faramir said.

Pippin felt guilty for being so unsure and apprehensive about this when Faramir was so happy about it. Pippin finished the rest of his meal in silence. He felt nourished and refreshed once he finished. As he swallowed his last bite, Faramir moved the tray and set it aside; he would take it back down to the kitchen later. He turned back to Pippin and saw him lightly rubbing his belly underneath his loose, black tunic. His face was crossed with fear and uncertainty.

"Are you all right?" Faramir asked.

"I guess so. I'm just thinking." Pippin said, "Is this really happening? Is this real?"

"Yes, Pippin." Faramir said, placing a hand to Pippin's hands, "This is real."

"I'm scared." Pippin said.

"I know, Pippin. I can't imagine how scared you must be right now, and I can't blame you. But everything is going to be all right. I promise. I'm here for you no matter what." Faramir said, looking at Pippin sincerely.

"Is this really what we want?" Pippin asked.

"What do you mean?" Faramir asked.

"Do we really want to have a baby?" Pippin asked, "Do we really want to do this?"

"Are you...having doubts?" Faramir asked.

"I don't know. I'm just so confused. I don't know what to think or feel." Pippin said, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

Noticing this, Faramir scooted over and sat on the edge of Pippin's bed and gently held him in his arms. Pippin felt the tears slide down his cheeks and he pressed his face into Faramir's shoulder. Faramir gently rubbed his quivering back and whispered comforts to him as he cried. They stayed like this for several minutes, not saying anything, just holding each other. As Faramir held Pippin, his cries slowly died down and were replaced by deep breathing. Faramir looked down and saw that Pippin had fallen asleep. Faramir gently lay Pippin back down on the soft pallet, being very careful of his wounds. Bringing the warm blankets up over him, Faramir leaned back against the wall and just watched Pippin sleep. He watched him for several hours. As the sun began to set, Faramir slowly slipped into a deep sleep, still leaned against the wall.

* * *

Pippin awoke sometime in the night and was surprised not to hear the loud sounds of battle outside. Wondering what was going on, he slowly sat up, wincing as his burns stretched. He looked to the side and saw Faramir sitting leaned against the wall, sound alseep. Pippin got on his knees and crawled to the head of his bed, looking out the widow. The landscape was quiet and peaceful; the battle was over. In the distance, he saw the light of torches dotting the Fields below and he could vaguely make out the outlines of many soldiers scurrying about the Field. As he scanned the landscape, he felt a sense of uneasiness. For some reason, he just felt as if he needed to be down there on the Field; he felt as if he was greatly needed down there. The light of the torches seemed to call out to him and his thoughts suddenly went to Merry, his dear Merry. He had to answer his heart's call and go down there. He knew it sounded absurd, but he had to know why he felt this way.

He carefully stood and adorned his cloak before silently slipping out of the room. He tip-toed his way through the Houses of Healing and made his way through the nearly destroyed streets of Minas Tirith. It broke his hear to see the death and ruin that the battle had caused upon this once beautiful City. Dead and dying soldiers and Orcs lined the streets and rubble scattered the ground. Many of the homes of the people were broken apart and burned. The air was filled with a thick haze of smoke and fumes. The haze was so thick that Pippin could barely see where he was going; he nearly stumbled over dead bodies more than once. The thick air made his eyes burn and he coughed as he tried to breathe. He placed his cloak over the lower half of his face as he made his way through the cluttered streets.

When he finally reached the broken gate of the city, the air was much clearer down here. He moved his cloak from his face and walked blindly across the field. The silvery moon hung high and full in the sky and it cast a bright light down upon the ruined Fields. Dead corpses of men and Orcs lay everywhere along with dead horses, Wargs, and several Mumakil. Pippin didn't know where he was going, but he knew he had to go somewhere; he was needed somewhere, he just knew it. Just when he was about to collapse from exhaustion and pain, Pippin turned and saw the huge, motionless corpse of a Mumak. His eyes drifted down to between the great beast's two pairs of legs. He saw a large Uruk laying dead there on the ground. He was about to turn and leave when something caught his eye. He thought he saw a hint of curly golden hair peeking out from under the dead Uruk. Hm, golden hair; that reminded him of...Merry!

Pippin's feet seemed to take over and he felt himself speeding forward and he fell on his knees beside the fallen Uruk. With some difficulty, he pushed it aside the heavy corpse and suddenly found himself face to face with the pale, lifeless form of his precious Merry. He felt his heart still for a split second and it felt as if ice were in his veins. He quickly gathered Merry's body into his arms, holding him gently against him. Merry was completely limp and it felt like Pippin were holding a block of ice. Why was he so cold? Was he-oh, please, no.

"Merry?" Pippin asked, through tears, "M-Merry? Can you hear me? Mer, p-please...wake up. Please don't leave me...please, don't be...please, wake up."

Pippin watched, not daring to breathe as Merry's face twitched and his eyes slowly peeped open. His once beautiful sapphire eyes looked clouded over and distant. Merry struggled to focus his tired eyes on the blurry form hovering over him.

"P-Pip? Are you there?" he asked, his voice weak and strained.

"Yes, Merry, it's me." Pippin said, crying now with joy, "I'm here. You're safe."

"I knew...you'd find me." Merry whispered.

Pippin could tell that Merry was struggling to speak and to merely keep his eyes open. His face was deathly pale and his lips were tinged with blue, his breath came in feverent little gasps.

"Are you going to leave me?" Merry asked.

"No, Merry." Pippin said, holding Merry closer, "I'm going to look after you."

Merry nodded and leaned his head against Pippin's chest, just the mere act of holding his head up was completely exhausting. Pippin was keeping himself under tight control as he watched Merry struggle to keep his eyes open. What was wrong? Was he wounded?

"Merry? Do you hurt anywhere?" Pippin asked.

"I don't...I'm so cold..." Merry answered weakly, "Everything is so cold."

"Do you think you can stand?" Pippin hated himself for asking, but he had to get Merry back to the Houses of Healing.

"I can try." Merry said.

"Here. I'll help you." Pippin said, taking Merry's arm and holding it over his shoulders.

He wrapped his other arm around Merry's waist and helped him to stand on his unsteady feet. Merry swayed on his feet, but Pippin held him steady.

"Easy, Merry. Take it slow." Pippin said, "Baby steps."

Merry took a small step forward, leaning heavily on Pippin for support. He didn't seem to have complete control over his movements and it was very difficult for him to take every tiny step. Their progress was very slow; it probably took them five minutes to go fifty feet. With every step, Merry's movements grew slower and clumsier and he leaned more on Pippin. He seemed to be in a semi-conscious haze and he mumbled incoherent mutterings. Pippin moaned in pain; with every step they took, Merry leaned more on him and he was straining to keep them up. He panted for breath and the pain in his burns was almost unbearable. They took one more step and Pippin couldn't bear it anymore. He collapsed to his hands and knees, Merry falling with him. Pippin gasped and whimpered in pain, nearly every inch of his body felt like it was on fire. As the pain slowly passed, he turned to Merry, who lay on his stomach beside him, unconscious. He carefully turned Merry over and held him gently in his arms.

"I'm so sorry I dropped you, Mer." he whispered, stroking Merry's curls.

Merry muttered something indistinguishable.

"Come on, Merry. Stay with me." Pippin whispered, "Stay with me. Don't leave me, please."

As they sat there, the minutes slowly dragging by in a pain-filled haze, Pippin realized that he and Merry weren't going to be able to go any farther. What was he going to do? Now that he had finally found his precious Merry, he was not about to leave him again. Maybe if he called out for help, someone would hear him and come to their aid. Taking a deep breath, he cried out at the top of his lungs.

"HELP! PLEASE! SOMEBODY HELP US! PLEASE!" he cried desperately.

When no one answered, tears streamed down Pippin's face and he cried out again. This time, his cries were answered. He saw Legolas emerge from the darkness, carrying a torch.

"Pippin, what-"

"Please, Legolas. He needs help. I think he may be dying. Please help him." Pippin pleaded through tears.

Rushing forward, Legolas knelt beside Merry and placed a hand to his forehead.

"His heart falters." he said after a few seconds, "Come, we must get him to Aragorn."

Legolas lifted Merry into his strong arms and sprinted towards the City, Pippin not a step behind him. By the time they reached the Citadel, Pippin was gasping for breath and was near to collapsing. Almost the second they entered the Citadel, they were approached by a group of people carrying torches for light. Pippin recognized one of the people to be a healer, and Legolas gently handed Merry to him. Pippin watched, rooted to the spot as Merry was carried away. He saw a familiar face emerge from the crowd of people: Faramir.

"Pippin! Where have you been?" Faramir asked, clearly disturbed, "I have been looking all over for you."

"I had to find...Merry..." Pippin whispered, swaying and feeling light-headed.

Pippin suddenly collapsed from pain and exhaustion. Faramir rushed forward and caught him before he hit the ground. Holding him gently, Faramir noticed a dark stain on Pippin's tunic. He lifted the tunic slightly and saw a large, red stain on Pippin's bandages; he had exerted too much energy and got his burns to bleeding again.

"Hang in there, love." Faramir said, lifting Pippin into his arms and carrying him back to the Houses of Healing.

**A/N: **Well, there it is. I really hope you like it! And, again, I am terribly sorry it took soooooo long to update. :) **PLEASE R&R!**


End file.
